Thank you for loving me
by DEVIlishAngel00
Summary: 'Hiro...' 'I finally found you.' 'Why must he be such a fool? Why did he come here' "YOU BASTARD!" 'I love you, Hiro..' "NOOO!"


_**Hi everyone! wooow it's been a long time since I've updated huh? Hopefully my lil ol brain of mine will think of something and actually update ahaha. Anyways this is something that I wrote years ago and I decided to post it. This takes place at Marineford. This is an alternate girl Rhea takes Ace's role and Hiro will be taking Luffy's role. I don't know if this makes sense lol. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Piece. But I do own Rhea and Hiro!**_

* * *

'Hiro...' Rhea watched in horror and Hiro appeared into the battle field.

"RHEAAAAAA!" Hiro grinned. 'I finally found you.'

"HIROOOOOO! WHY DID YOU COME HERE!? IT'S MY FAULT I GOT INTO THIS MESS! THIS IS MY FATE! WHY?!" Tears started to fall. 'Why must he be such a fool? Why did he come here?!'

Hiro took a deep breath, "RHEAAAAAA! I CAME TO SAVE YOU!" He ran. He ran as fast he can. Reaching closer and closer to Rhea. The marines kept coming. Trying to stop Hiro from reaching his love. But it was too late. The executors brought their swords up preparing to execute Rhea, and their swords swung down upon Rhea.

"Stop it." Hiro watched in horror and the swords got closer. "I SAID STOP IT DAMMIT!" Suddenly a strong force surrounded the battlefield as the executioner and the marines, one by one, fainted from shock. Hiro continued to run, not knowing what just happened or what he just did.

Rhea's POV

"Hiro.." I shut my eyes as tears continued to fall.

 _~Flashback~_

 _The snow had been falling constantly the last few days. It was quite beautiful; casting a white bed on the ground, which would glow in the dark, assisting the moon in the cold night. Winter was my favorite season. It was full of beauty, joy, and hot cocoa._

 _Of course, being himself, Hiro wanted to play in the snow. "Come on, Rhea! Come play with me!" His gorgeous ruby eyes shined with hope. I swear, his smile was the brightest I've ever witnessed before. If it was possible for a grin to be the length of one ear to the other... that's how big his would be. It was the type of smile, that no matter what mood you were in, you were forced to smile, and enjoy the happiness._

 _"Alright," I replied, smiling back at him._

 _We must have been running around for hours in the snow. We built snow men and snow forts. We even had a snowball fight! It was one of the best days that I could remember; the most fun that I've had in a long time._

 _I was sneaking up behind Hiro, ready to attack him. But suddenly he turned around, catching me off guard. I slipped on some ice, and I could feel myself falling in slow motion. Masculine arms wrapped around my waist, but it was too late. The two of us fell._

 _The impact wasn't too bad, somehow Hiro managed to whirl us around to have me land on top of him. Once I had opened my eyes, I saw that beautiful smile of his. It lit up my world, causing my heart to beat faster and my breath caught in my throat._

 _He sat up slightly, leaning on one of his elbows. He then raised his hand to gently fix my hair behind my ear. Still smiling he asked, "Are you alright?" All I could do to reply to him was nod._

 _Our gazes were locked on one another. It was as if we were in a trance; we couldn't look away. His hand that fixed my hair was on my cheek, caressing it. The gentle stokes of his thumb was sending tingles all throughout my body, it felt as though I was vibrating._

 _I couldn't help myself from glancing down and his lips. I caught his orbs flickering in the direction of mine a few times, as well. But he also caught me looking. Within an instant, his lips met mine. It was a sweet chaste kiss, just like how I thought it'd be; Hiro is a sweet guy, so why wouldn't his kisses be._

 _Once we pulled apart for air, we smiled at each other, that's when we heard the others. "Rhea, Hiro, would you guys like some hot cocoa?"_

 _Hiro's hand trailed down my jaw, stopping just under my chin. "I guess that's our cue to head inside," he said somewhat sadly, as if he didn't want that moment to end, and neither did I. I nodded along, knowing that there would be more moments like the one we had just shared._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Hiro..! HIROOO! WHY DID YOU COME HERE?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Why! WHY!? The images before me became blurry as a whole bunch of tears fell.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I LOVE YOU! I'M SAVING YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS DEATH!" Hiro is now pissed off as he punched, kicked, even bit the marines. My heart ached. I heard many of my crew yelling, 'RHEA!' 'WE'RE COMING RHEA!' 'WE'RE GOING TO SAVE YOU!' Minna..

 **Normal POV**

15 minutes has after this blood lust war began and Hiro is still fighting the marines. It was a matter of time when the admirals came to action. Fighting many people. Hiro was so close to reaching Rhea. Until Hiro's gramps blocked his way.

"MOVE OLD MAN! I'VE GOT TO SAVE RHEA!" Hiro's grandpa didn't move a muscle. "Listen Hiro! I dreamed of you and Rhea to become a great marine! Now that it comes to this.. IF YOU WANT TO SAVE RHEA, THEN YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" What?! Gramps..

"I CANT DO THAT!" 'Gramps..'

"I'm sorry Hiro, but you have no choice.." Gramps raises his fist, ready to fight. (cant think of a name for his so I'll just say Gramps cx)

"I'm sorry gramps..." Hiro muttered before raising his fist too. Their fist collided as a force of wind formed. They punched and kicked as Rhea watched in horror. "Stop.." They both spitted out blood "stop..." Hiro punched gramps in the face. "stop!" Gramps kicked Hiro in the stomach. "Stop!" They both raises their fist once more. They shouted as they ran full speed towards each other. Before taking the blow, they hear Rhea scream at the top of her lungs, "STOP!" They looked at her in shock. "Stop fighting! Stop it! Just stop!" Tears threatened to fall off her face. "Please... stop fighting..." Hiro took the chance and ran past Gramps. Once he reached her, he unlocked the chain that clutched her wrists and legs. Hiro wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I told you that I would save you no matter what. No matter where you are, I would always find you." Rhea lowered her head, her bangs covering her face. She chuckled and caressed Hiro's face.

"You really are reckless.. Hiro. I'm worried as your girlfriend." Rhea grinned and hugged Hiro tightly. Hiro inhaled Rhea's scent. "I missed you.. Rhea" Hiro mumbled. Rhea smiled sweetly and kissed Hiro lightly on the lips. "I missed you too, Hiro."

"RHEAAAA!" Rhea turn and saw her crew mates. "MINNNAAAAA!"

"Rhea!" Rhea turned and faced Hiro. "Rhea! Lets go home!" Hiro grinned. "Yea, let's go home."

"That won't be necessary." Rhea flinched as Hiro glared at Admiral Akainu. Akainu disappeared and reappeared in front of Rhea. He lifted his fist and strikes Rhea on the stomach. Rhea screeched in pain as she flew to the wall, smashing it to bits.

"Rhea!" Hiro had a dangerous aura surrounding him. His eyes turned from brown to pitch black. He turned to Admiral Akainu with murderous eyes. "YOU BASTARD!"

 **Hiro's POV**

"YOU BASTARD!" I ran up to Akainu and punched him in the face. I was about to kick him in the guy but Akainu punched me in the face, sending me flying and crashed right next to Rhea. "R-Rhea.." I saw her limp body full of cuts and bruises, and a lot of blood.. Anger built up. I stood up and ran to Akainu. I kicked, punched, headbutt Akainu but I still couldn't defeat him. I was running out of time. I needed to get Rhea out of here! "NOO! Let go! Hiro!" I quickly turned around to see 5 marines dragging a struggling Rhea. "Get away from her dammit!" Another strange force surrounded Rhea. The marines collapsed from shock. I ran to Rhea as fast as I could. But Akainu beat me to it. Farewell, daughter of Roger," and he pierced her in the stomach. "no..NOO! RHEA!"

 **Normal POV**

"RHEA NOO!" Hiro's hand was covered with blood, Rhea's blood. "H-Hiro" Rhea choked out her words, even if it was painful. "Shhh, babe don't talk. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay. You're going to be oka-" "H-Hiro, I'm sorry. I thought it was best that I wasn't born. All this time, I thought everyone wouldn't like me because I was Gold Roger's daughter. They said my dad was a monster and if he had a kid, they would think of him/her as a little devil. I never thought I would have people so important to me. Forgive me." Hiro silently cried, unable to make a sound.

"...No... YOU PROMISED! You told me, didn't you, Rhea?! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DIE! I love you! Please! Don't die..!" Hiro was breathing heavily. He couldn't try to control his emotions.

"I know.. if it weren't for you.. I would never have even.. wanted to live.."

 _~Bits of Rhea's Memories~_

 _'If Gold Roger had a kid? Then he 'oughtta be executed!'_

 _'Oh, I've got a good one! How about sticking one needle in his body... For EVERY person in the WORLD with a grudge against Roger! HaHaHaHa!'_

 _'No, He should be burned at the stake! That way the whole world could watch and laugh as he went to his death! They'd all be saying the same thing, you know?! "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" GYAHAHAHA!'_

 _' I know what his last words should be, as well! "I'm sorry for being born, Piece of trash that I am!"_

 _Rhea stayed silent the whole time, clenching her fist._

 _~End of Memories~_

"Nobody else wanted me to, after all... so it's only natural. I have just... one regret... That I won't be able to stay by your side... and that I won't be able to see... your dream come true.. But I know you. You'll pull it off for sure..! You're my boyfriend after all..!" Rhea and Hiro tears continued to fall. Rhea didn't have much time before she is out of breath.

"... Just like.. we promised back then.. I have no regrets.. about how I lived my life..!" Rhea smiled weakly. "... NO, YOU'RE LYING!" Hiro sobbed, letting the tears escape one by one. ".. No, it's true...! it looks like what I really wanted in the end.. wasn't fame or renown at all.. It was an answer to the question.. of whether I should have.. been born." Rhea became weaker and weaker. She coughed a huge amount of blood. But she didn't care. She weakly caressed Hiro's cheek. ".. My voice.. its getting too quiet.. Hiro, I want you to listen to what I say now.. and tell it to the guys.. after wards... Old Man...! .. All you guys..! and.. Hiro..." Hiro tightly hugged Rhea. Waiting for Rhea to continue. "Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life.. Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me...! You guys still loved me.. Thank you so much..! Thank you for loving me.." Rhea's eyes grew heavy, slowly... and slowly. " I love you... Hiro. Forever and for Eternity.." Rhea fell to the floor with tears still in her eyes, and a smile.. on her face.

 _~Flashback~_

 _'What did you think I was dead?' A five-year old Rhea was fuming._

 _'I...! Rhea hits the five-year old Hiro before he could finish his sentence._

 _'What are you crying for?! Don't act like people are dead when they're not, Idiot!" Hiro was crying, again. Rhea looked annoyed and sighed heavily. She hugs Hiro and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not gonna die, no matter what! That's a promise! Like hell I could leave my weak Hiro all on his own!" Hiro sniffed and held out his little pinky, "P-Promise?" Rhea sighed but smiled sweetly as she intertwined her pinky to his, "Promise.."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

'No..' Hiro was trembling all over his body. "Rhea...?" Hiro continued to stare at Rhea's limp body with widen eyes. Images of Rhea and him played in his head.

 _'Hiro hurry up! We're going to be late!'_

 _'Geez Hiro! Ehehe'_

 _'Hiro you BAKA!'_

 _'Hir~oo'_

 _'HIRO HELP!'_

 _'I love you, Hiro..'_

"NOOO!" Hiro yelled out a scream full of pain and sorrow. Without knowing their tragic loss, Rhea's crew mates continued fighting. Now that Gol D. Rhea is now dead, and the bloodline of the monstrous Gol D. Roger has been cleanse from the world.

Gol D. Rhea, daughter of Gol D. Roger, has been executed and erased from this world forever.. but the memories of her still remains..

 _ **~THE END~**_

* * *

 _ **So how was it? Bad? Good? Let me know by reviewing or Pming meh! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
